Too Much of Love, Too Perfect of Love
by soulfullySoulful
Summary: Soul reflects his Valentine's Day, feeling quite accomplished with what he has done to help his relationship grow with Maka. Enjoy this little short on why Soul thinks Valentine's is fantastic, but sometimes overrated and too loving all around. (Oneshot)


Hello my little souls! So, it's been a while since I really posted anything, I had wanted to post something for Valentine's Day, but thought, _eh_, **no**. Instead of posting a little short on V-Day of love, give a little love the day after. (Ow^) Enjoy!

* * *

As if Valentine's wasn't enough, try the day _after_ Valentine's. Some people are still doped up on love that they are completely oblivious to everything around them; and yes, that include the people in Death City. Yeah, so, typical love story; I, fucking cool Soul Eater (Evans if you must) admitted my feelings to Maka Albarn. Whoop-de-doos and hallelujahs for some people who thought that, yes, Mr. Cool and Mrs. Smart finally and officially hooked the fuck up (And yes, that includes Black Star, and Liz, and Patti, and Kid, and Tsubaki, and… well, a lot of people, alright?) I mean, five years as partners and yet we weren't _partners_.

It was true (as of openly admitted by both sides of the party just 24 hours ago) that we were dancing around these feelings of love for a long while now. I mean, I couldn't help myself to stare at Maka when she got out of the shower and walked briskly to her room. Towel too damn short to expose those mile-long legs, body still covered in beads of water that made her skin shine and her hair plastered close to her face in a appealing way. I couldn't help but desire her, face flushed and turning my eyes askew to the oh so lovely ceiling (which desperately needed cleaning… Cobwebs? Uncool.)

But I wasn't the only one, _oh no_. Mrs. Albarn felt deep attractions for me too, including when I waltzed out of the shower with my towel wrapped lose around my hips and into my room; all on purpose too. I couldn't help but tease my little meister, watching her face turn as red as my eyes, staring hard into her book suddenly as if she was reading an intense part. I mean, what the hell was _so_ intense in '_How To Cook: Italian Style'_?

Supposedly, we both had a lot of these moments (as we confessed to each other last night.) Sometimes just sitting on the couch while she read a book, myself watching a movie, and both of us sharing a bowl of popcorn in between was too much sometimes. Resonating was difficult at times because it was hard concealing your damn feelings when you are having a soul-to-soul resonance, which includes feeling your person's soul entirely; which includes _the persons fucking emotions._ Yes, there were moments where I felt a twinge of lust or a sensation of affection across our wavelength, but only brief. I passed these emotions as a common level of feelings for partners; like, weapon/meister partners. But I never knew that it would be something more until now.

So how did the cool Soul woo Maka into us becoming something more? It started on a normal and unfortunate Friday morning at DWMA. Common waking up late, common Blair waking me up late, common book meet cranium introduction (again…), and such and such, yet, still at school ten minutes before the first bell.

However, Maka did wonder how a little letter with her name in cursive appeared in her locker along with a bag of snicker doodles topped with strawberry glaze in the shape of hearts (so, a little cheesy, but it's the day of love. Fucking deal with it.) Within the letter was a note, simplistic and short. It started with her name, ended with another, and sandwiched in between was a short note on "Dinner, Two, at 6:00, at Georgio's (Maka's favorite, local diner that made _insanely awesome_ Italian food.)

At first, she was confused, because of the second name. It started with an S, ended with an L, and contained two vowels in between (And if you can't figure out who gave her this letter; talk about **very** uncool.)

"S-Soul? What is this?"

"You know" I started with a shrug, suddenly at loss for all my cool words as she stared up at me with those fucking big, beautiful green eyes at me. "We should do something; I mean, it is a holiday after all." She looked like a disappointed, wounded puppy I just kicked as she nodded to the ground, giving that too fucking cute lip-bite. Then, like a sunflower in sunlight, she beamed up at me. Another mask that concealed her true emotions was more like it; way to fuck that up Soul.

"Mmkay. Thanks." She turned and left to catch up with the girls, leaving me alone at our paired lockers to sulk on my fucking mistake. Upon opening my own, letters and cards and chocolates barfed out onto my feet. I grimaced and kicked them off my toes, mutters of _uncoolness_ under my breath as I reached into my locker for my book. However, my hand landed on a different book; an unfamiliar book. Grabbing the coiled, metal spine of a notebook, I slowly pulled it out of the shadows. Looking upon the pasty-gray cover was my first name, neatly written out in a style that reminded me oddly of France or something. Opening it, the bindings gave a slight creak as the heavy cover swayed to hang down.

**_G_**

It was the first note labeled; the only note labeled. Perfectly centered, perfectly written was the middle G; Maka's G. I felt my cool façade slip away as a smile played on my lips, flipping the empty music pages for me to fill with my thumb before snapping it shut. These were only the first gifts of Valentines.

Continuing through the day, there were the gifts of a bento box during lunch, courtesy of Maka doing lunches last night with the excuse of 'Out of Lunch Money.' I guess she didn't know that my Death Scythe status paid for our lunch, but oh well; it's nice to be one step ahead.

I gave her favorite chocolate from the vending machine before our last class. Luckily she never visits the snack machines, cause she would have known that we don't sell those here. She then gave me a new pair of ear buds when I couldn't mysteriously find my broken ones just after class. I gave her a new scarf she had eyed at a store everyday when we drove to school in the mornings, before hoping onto my bike and driving back home in the cool, springy air. She gave me a compliment on my hair when it tickled her nose, supposedly smelling strangely like mint. I gave her a compliment when I was opening the apartment door, saying that she smelled like strawberries. She gave me a delighted laugh; I gave a loving kiss. And blushes all around.

Georgio's was great as always, as I took Maka out in a stunningly strapless red dress, matching her with black slacks and a red undershirt and tie. I got his famous spaghetti and meatballs while Maka settled on cheesy ravioli, a comfortable chat crossing between us. Out with a little doggy bag, the walk back to the apartment was pleasant in the setting sunlight, passing other couples; some shy, while others practically showed _fucking everything. _

Then, the questions; those dreaded, deep-feeling questions and _answers_. They were like "_Do you like me_" to "_Do you think my tits really are tiny_?" Answers like "_More than life itself_" to "_No, you're perfect to me in everyway_." We talked for hours and hours until sleepiness tackled both of us into bed; her body cuddled right against mine.

It was perfect, it was romantic, and it was Valentine's Day; perfectly cool Eater, brownie points for you.

But that was yesterday and we were _both fucking over it._ Yet, everything was still fucking pink and red and white, with hearts and roses, words of love thrown into the air like it was fucking nothing. And _those oblivious twits_ still sucking face or pulling ravishly at each other's limited clothing wanted me to _fucking kill myself._

"Maka…" I drawled, leaning my head down upon hers. "I wanna go home already…"

"Not yet Soul. We still have to pick up eggs and milk; you used it all the other day." Damn snicker doodles… Damn groceries, damn all this love, damn the color pink, damn- I felt a small press of lips against mine and a little giggle escaped the intruder when I halted all actions.

"But I promise, when we get home, it'll be just you and me; alone. A jar of cookie dough ice cream and that sci-fi movie you wanted to watch is in the cart, waiting for us. So just be patient, okay?" Fingers intertwined and another small peck of the lips, we continued down to the dairy aisle.

"You know I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

And whenever I think about it, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Ta-da~! Hope you enjoyed my little souls! I really enjoyed writing this little short. Currently, I'm still working on my new story for Soul and Maka, which has plans of first chapter being posted soon! Please review! ;3

_~soulfullySoulful_


End file.
